1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector including coaxial and signal contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of coaxial connectors, a solid core wire typically is positioned concentrically of a first portion of surrounding insulation, a shielding braid surrounding the first portion of insulation, and a second portion of insulation surrounding the shielding braid. Normally, such a cable is terminated by stripping a portion of the outer insulation to a position exposing a length of the shielding braid. The inner insulation is then stripped to expose a portion of the inner conductor. The shielding braid can be interconnected to an outer shield member by a crimp section, by a compression fit outer shield housing, or by soldering the shielding braid to the outer shield member. This interconnection is quite labor intensive and time consuming, and thus very expensive to make. Furthermore, it typically requires the assembly under controlled circumstances, not in a field installation.
It is also necessary, in some circumstances to provide such an interconnection for signal conductors and coaxial cable on a centerline spacing which is already a standardized interface. However, this difficult, as the width of the coaxial cable alone, does not allow such a pitch.